


Adopted by Kokichi Ouma

by MerriBerri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerriBerri/pseuds/MerriBerri
Summary: We be getting adopted 😳
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Adopted by Kokichi Ouma

Hi I'm y/n I have an extraordinarily unique name as my parents despised me from the moment of birth and wanted me to suffer having to carry around a name like this.

I step out of my king sized bed while I push my golden brown locks out of my face. I stare into the mirror wondering why I look this pretty. I'm basically the polar opposite of my twin brother Leon Kuwata, he's extremely popular and the girls are all over him. Meanwhile I just live in his shadow. I put on my black eyeliner and mascara after I dab some blush on my face

For a finishing touch I add x's on both sides of my cheek, this'll make me stand out! I put on my bright neon pink hoodie along with black sweatpants. I make sure they're baggy so I don't bring any unwanted attention to myself. I put on my cat ears and now my outfits complete!

I slide down the stairs on my bum because walking is for losers. "Y/N! You're late for school!!" The stupid old hag yells whom I call my mother. I doubt she is though she's just the woman that raised me. "SHUT UP I HATE YOU BIRTHGIVER YOU DONT CATE ABOUT ME!!" I run down the stairs and quickly grab my toast and school bag before running out the door and slamming it...she's so stupid

After running to school with toast in my mouth. In the hallways I see some posters, Apparently team Danganronpa is hosting another killing game! I check to see if anyone's around before writing my name up on the sign up sheets for the auditions.

I arrive to my class 40 minutes late. My teacher yells at me which I believe wasn't necessary at all. I'm surprised they even noticed I was gone, nobody seems to care about me, I'm an outcast, a lone wolf...

I sit in my seat beside the window which just so happens to be beside my crush, Ball Monokuma-kun...  
So what if he's already in a relationship with Junko? He's allowed to have more than one girlfriend smh  
He hands me a note and I carefully open it and begin to read. It's so beautiful "B-ball Monokuma-kun...!" I gasp

The teacher hears us and approaches us "Would you like to share to the rest of the class what you're reading?" She asks. I shake my head and stuff the paper into my mouth. My class full of normies stare at me but I don't care. I swallow the paper and that's the end of that.

The school days over now and Ball Monokuma-kun and I are now dating, everything's starting to go in place. Leon's at another party like always—  
I walk to my mansions front door and I open it to see Kokichi Ouma omg

I let out a gasp "OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" I yell  
My birthgiver steps forward fanning herself with money. "Oh yeah you're being sold"  
"Nishishsishi"  
What? How could this be happening? Was I THAT valuable?  
"Why?"  
"Because you're annoying"  
"Fine I didnt like you anyways"  
Me and Kokichi head out 

I'm ready to leave the past behind and start my new life as the daughter of Kokichi Ouma

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell this is a joke sbsbsbs I'm bored lmao


End file.
